FNaF War: A Battle Worth Fighting
by ElmoGuardian
Summary: -A cringey revival of one of the three stories my younger self wrote and loved.- Summer, beginning her new job as a night security guard at the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, works with her more experienced partner, Mike, and the characters from her childhood to unravel the mysteries entangled in a web of murder and betrayal. (Please read my author's note. Thanks, enjoy cringe.)


**Author's Note - PLEASE READ**

Hi everyone!

I've missed the days when I had a huge imagination, before the FNAF story got so crazy and tangled, where I could come up with stories and theories right off the bat (whether they were good or bad). I wrote more stories then, three of which I loved. They were my "works of art" as I saw them. I fell in love with the stories I wrote out. Two of these were inspired by the FNAF series. At the time, only 1 and 2 were out, with 3 just being teased. I'd stroll out in the wide, forest of my yard and tell the stories mainly from the top of my head as I paced. I finally decided to share some of my stories online, but never got the chance to tell them fully as private issues began to close in on me. Now, while I still miss being so focused on and proud of these FNAF-inspired stories I wrote when I was younger, I've grown to write different tales that I'm proud of-whether fanfiction or my own original story.

However, this fanfiction, these chapters that I hope to complete.. I feel they have to be out here. They were so important to me at the time, and I dreamed of the readers who may actually enjoy them. Because of that, I've decided to rewrite them here. I owe it to that 5th-grade me, who's dream at the time was to share her stories.

You can find the first-and I believe only part?-of this particular fanfic that I shared on my ooolllld account "LPSSpotace101".

Thank you, I hope you enjoy the weird ideas younger me thought up! (I know I find myself wondering "But.. why..? What even.. how?")

Cringe, my lovelies,

~ElmoGuardian

 ** _PS:_** ** _Please note:_**

 ** _\- This is_** ** _one_** ** _of the three fanfics I had loved so much (one of the FNAF ones, obviously), but I plan to-hopefully-get the others out as well_**

 ** _\- NO. While this is a FNAF fanfic, it will NOT be entirely correct when it comes to the lore and timeline of the official FNAF series (including the books), since, obviously, this whole tangled storyline didn't exactly exist when I started writing. Plus, I had my own ideas, characters, and changes that I wanted to include._**

 ** _\- I will be doing my best to base the story off of what I originally planned as a 5th-grader, with a few minor changes._**

 ** _\- It may get confusing. Again, I'm going to do the best I can to recall certain details and go off of my original plans. If I make mistakes or something, please let me know in the reviews (_** ** _nicely_** ** _, please! :D ) and I'll do my best to correct the story if possible._**

 ** _\- There WILL be_** ** _SHIPPING, CRINGE, ALL OF THAT GOOD STUFF._** ** _And I will be rating this fanfic_** ** _MATURE_** ** _for the fact that, while younger me was a bit shy in adding too much language, I may likely add some because I have expressed the characters that way (if you read my fanfic_** ** _Masked.. Mask? Masked. ..?_** ** _Masked, you should know). Plus, who knows what may happen. I'll try to keep mature content low, but I'm rating mature because of the fact that "fuck" likely will make an appearance along with other coarse language._**

 ** _\- Yes. I'm sure that by doing calculations, you can see that I'm young. But these are my fanfics and I will write them how I want to. Sorry to everyone hyper-sensitive about me using strong language and havin' robots romantically attracted, sorry, you might wanna go find a different story. And yes, you may be thinking "rating it mature but you're a teen? oh my gawd you're dummmbb." However, my rating stands because of the language. The official ratings (while likely probably not too important in this situation and probably don't matter) show that while "Fiction M" includes coarse language, violence, adult themes, etc., "Fiction T" includes minor coarse language, some violence, etc.. Basically, while rating, in this case, doesn't really matter, I'm still just gonna roll with setting it to Fiction M._**

 ** _\- Why, yes. I will be cringing every second I look back upon this story._**


End file.
